


Nesting Instinct

by Merrypaws



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Eggs, M/M, Mech Preg, Nesting, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrypaws/pseuds/Merrypaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron is fed up with Starscream's antics, but turns out the seeker isn't up to his usual tricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> I happened to read a fic of Breakdown laying a clutch of eggs with Knock Out's assistance. (As in medical assistance AND the other kind, if you know what I mean.) In the comments there were several people speculating how the scenario might shape up if it were Megatron and Starscream in the situation, which was enough to spawn this.

Megatron snarled as he shouldered the rarely-used hatch open. The glitch of a seeker had really gone out of his way to make himself hard to find this time.

Starscream’s behavior had reached a level that defied even the broadest definition of ‘erratic’, and Megatron had HAD it. This time he would personally drag an explanation out of the slim mech. That or his main fuel pump, whichever came loose first.

Only, it turned out that the seeker wasn’t hiding from Megatron alone this time, but everyone. Hardly anyone seemed to be able to locate the air commander at any point in time, and whenever he was spotted, it seemed that he always managed to disappear again before Megatron could get his servos on him. Frustrated, Megatron had ordered eradicons to keep an optic on all the entrances, and to notify him immediately when the seeker returned, but to no avail.

In all honesty, it had taken Megatron embarrassingly long to realize that the reason why the eradicons never saw Starscream exiting or entering the Nemesis, was that he never once _did._ There were entire sections of the base that had been sealed off to conserve energy, and anyone with even a fraction of the seeker commander’s skill and intellect could override the locks. Starscream only needed a good-sized stockpile of energon and some other supplies, and he could stay hidden for orns, without anyone being the wiser. Why a seeker, who were notoriously claustrophobic even under the best conditions, would feel necessary to stay cooped up out of sight was another question altogether. 

A question Megatron had decided he would get some answers for. And if the blasted seeker thought he could hide, then he’d show the winged menace. Megatron was determined to hunt him down on his own turf and drag the little backstabber from his hidey-hole.

The warlord paused, listening. There it was… a not-quite-sound, more a subtle vibration transmitted by the metal. Something or someone was moving nearby. He continued down the dimly-lit corridor, and encountered more signs of life. The dust and debris of unuse had been meticulously cleared away from a short section of the deck immediately in front of a certain door. Megatron snorted. After all the trouble to find the errant seeker so far, this was almost… anti-climactic. 

Megatron tried the door, and to his surprise it slid aside easily, even though it still had to me opened manually. He stepped into what appeared to be the antechamber of what had at one point been a lesser officer’s private quarters. The space was just as suspiciously clean as the corridor had been, and as he had suspected, there was a stack of energon cubes in one corner, as well as a few empty cubes and some tools and… bits of scrap-metal? 

Before he could really puzzle over this odd detail Megatron was distracted by a noise from behind the inner door, which undoubtedly led to a berth chamber of some sort. Silent and swift as a large predator, he stalked over to the door and wrenched it open.

He immediately spotted his wayward second in command crouched in the corner, and was met by a pair of wide red optics and the distressed chirr of a seeker caught by surprise and vulnerable.

“Starscream-“ the bigger mech managed exactly one step into the room, before stopping short as what his optics told him was processed.

The seeker was kneeling in a shallow bowl made of bits of metal, carefully arranged so that no sharp edges stuck out of the main mass. The berth and desk that had once occupied the room had obviously been the first to be cannibalized for the construction. The seeker was kneeling at the furthest edge of the nest, frozen in place. His legs were glistening with fluids, as were the three semi-spherical objects that lay at the bottom of the bowl.

Everything suddenly clicked into place in Megatron’s processor with all the clarity of hindsight. It all made sense now: the moodiness, paranoia, energon hoarding, disappearance. The seeker wasn’t plotting, he was _nesting._

Meanwhile, Starscream had shaken off his stupor, and dropped on all fours over the eggs with an angry hiss.

“GET OUT!” he screeched at the stunned mech still standing stupidly in the doorway.

When the bigger mech failed to comply, the wings that had previously been spread wide and low to shield the eggs from the other’s gaze moved up into a stiff, aggressive angle.

“Get out, get out, get oOAAAAAHH!!!”

The chant was cut off with a pained scream as Starscream suddenly convulsed and fell on his side, clutching his middle.

Megatron blinked off his stupor and advanced, carefully. The seeker was shivering almost violently, still holding his abdomen and whimpering. Upon closer inspection, the warlord could see a few streaks of energon coloring the lubricant that was running down the flyer’s legs. Had the seeker really thought he could lay his clutch without any help? He knelt and laid a servo on the smaller mech’s shoulder, earning a hiss that was cut halfway through with an agonized groan. Megatron frowned as he noted the labored whine of the seeker’s fans. How long had he been in labor already?

Another convulsion wracked the slim frame, and grounder made up his mind. Interrogations could wait, those eggs were coming _out._

He tried to get a better grip of the flyer to help him up, but was met with a snarl and a clumsy swipe of claws. Megatron bit back a growl of frustration. Apparently, slow and gentle wasn’t going to work for Starscream. He should’ve known.

With speed he rarely showed, he grabbed the seeker’s wrists, and yanked him upwards. Then, in a smooth move, he sidestepped and landed on his knees. He was now kneeling behind Starscream, who was stretched over the bigger mechs front, his servos held in a steely grip above his helm. The seeker made a few half-sparked attempts to snarl and trash, but soon relented with a keen as his insides clenched yet again. 

Megatron’s temper ebbed as quickly as it had flared as Starscream went limp against his front, and he ran his free servo in a slow caress over the trembling chassis. Then he dropped his servo on the other’s thigh, slowly moving upwards and stopping to knead the fluid-slick metal every time the seeker tensed. It wouldn’t do to cause him to panic now, he would certainly harm himself if he did, the silly thing.

When his servo finally laid flush against the carrying mech’s valve, Megatron immediately frowned at the heat of over-worked components. Something was definitely wrong here. His digits slipped lower, circling the pulsing edge of the seeker’s valve a few times before dipping inside. Starscream twitched away from the intrusion, but Megatron let out a low rumble, and leaned just slightly back, making the seeker lean on him for balance. His fingers slipped further in, until his clawtips hit an obstacle. An egg, caught in the channel, blocking the way from the rest. He felt around, familiarizing himself with the texture of the offending egg and its carrier’s valve by feel. 

He noted with some twinge of amusement that the seeker was starting to twitch _into_ his touches, and not away. And while he had no practical experience at handling egg-laying mechs, he was intimately familiar with Starscream’s valve. Yes, he could work with this.

He purred into the back of the seeker’s neck, making sure to let the sound vibrate through his chest and right into the wings that were pressed against his chassis. Starscream gasped, and pushed back into the stimulation. Three of his fingers still in the slim mech’s valve, Megatron let the other two curl and press their clawed tips into a seam near the groin. Starscream’s valve clenched at the sudden sting and the egg inside of him shifted, but it still wouldn’t come loose. 

Supressing a growl, Megatron let go of the seeker’s servos, and was pleased when they curled back to clutch at his helm and shoulders as his air commander leaned heavily against him, trembling down to his substructure. Megatron curled his now free arm around the seeker’s middle, and could feel the tension there. This obviously called for more direct measures. 

He spread the fingers in the smaller mech’s valve, working them deeper along the lining. Starscream let his helm drop on the warlord’s shoulder, panting openmouthed. When Megatron finally had his clawtips wedged around the egg, he suddenly grabbed it and twisted and pulled in one movement. 

Starscream’s optics snapped online with a flash and a sharp noise exploded from his vocalizer as the egg suddenly popped free and slid out and he overloaded helplessly. 

Megatron quickly but gently placed the egg in his grasp down, and let it roll to the bottom of the nest to join its siblings. Then he hurriedly returned his servo to the seeker’s pulsing interface components, letting the sudden deluge of fluids run over his claws. His other servo tightened against the flyer’s middle, massaging downwards small circular movements to encourage the rest of the eggs to drop.

Starscream simply collapsed against the bigger mech, his own servos coming down to cover the ones that were possessively clutching at his frame. He floundered for a moment, trying to find his balance with his gyros still rattling with the overload, until he was lifted and pulled back to straddle the Decepticon leader’s bent legs. The seeker whimpered as another egg moved to the birth canal, pushing down, stretching- And Starscream overloaded again, the egg dropping free and rolling merrily to join the others.

Megatron felt the convulsions of the frame in his arms with something akin to awe. It seemed like the laying process began as a small ripple that began in the furthest extremities of the seeker, and progressed down along his torso, until an egg came forth, leaving its bearer writhing against his frame in the throes of an overload. And it brought back so many memories of other times he had heard the shrill voice breaking in the dark of the nightcycle.

Starscream was lying limply against him now, exhausted and nearly sobbing with the sensory overload. Megatron pulled his fingers out of the abused valve and carefully traced the external sensory nodes around the rim. The seeker keened, though he barely had the energy. The warlord dropped a small kiss on the flyer’s shoulder, while his other servo pressed against Starscream’s abdomen to gauge the tension there, and then he nudged the seeker’s head to the side to whisper against his audial:

“Shhh, once more, pet.”

The flyer whimpered in protest, but his hips twitched into the digits that were teasingly circling the edge of his valve. 

“Let them out, love. Let it all out!” And that was all the warning Starscream got before four digits were crammed into his hyper-sensitized valve at the same moment as Megatron’s dentas found a cable on the side of his neck and bit down.

With a hoarse screech, the seeker overloaded one final time, his whole body quaking as two more eggs fell in rapid succession from between his legs.

Feeling all the tension finally bleeding out of the seeker’s frame Megatron let out a grateful moan before letting his own interface panel open with a snap and his hard spike spring free. Then he simply pulled the seeker up and let him drop down. He managed all of three thrusts into the now-vacant valve that was still spasming with the aftershocks of the egg-laying overload, before his own peak punched through his chassis.

Both of them exhausted, the two mechs collapsed sideways, fortunately still having enough presence of mind to avoid crushing the eggs.

After a long, blissful moment of catching his ventilations, Megatron finally turned his attention to the eggs.

Hmmm… Only seven. Then again, seekers exemplified the word ‘compact’ among many others. A lot of sensitive equipment required for flight and combat fitted into the smallest possible space. He moved his hand absently to Starscream’s waist, and noted, not for the first time, how his one hand could almost circle the other’s middle. Most likely they adapted for smaller clutches simply because there wasn’t any room for more.

Still in the half-aware post-overload state, he reached over Starscream’s prone form and picked up one of the eggs, idly inspecting it. It was lighter than it looked, probably consisting mostly of the same alloys as its seeker progenitor, and showing bare patches of glowing circuitry between the metal plates.

In a sudden flash of recognition the leader realized that the egg’s surface was the exact same color as the servo holding it, rather than the seeker’s own brighter silver. He cast a critical optic over the rest of the eggs, but even in the dim light they all were obviously that same color.

He glanced at Starscream. Well, it figured. Despite the rumors about the seeker’s promiscuity, not many mechs could handle his caustic nature. And fewer yet were those the air commander would let near his valve, so it was entirely possible…

Suddenly curious, he gave a small pulse of his energy field, and instead of repelling it with their own fields, the eggs all gave a weak, fluttering echo.

Primus.

Starscream was also starting to show some interest in his newly laid offspring, and picked one that appeared slightly bigger than the rest from the pile.

“This the one that was giving me trouble?”

Frankly, Megatron had no way to be sure, but he answered anyway. “Yes.”

“Figures. Already taking after you… fragger.” The seeker pouted, but his servos were gentle as he traced a clawtip over the nearly invisible seams over the egg’s surface.

Megatron turned back to the egg he was still holding, aware that Starscream was watching his every move from the corner of his optic. He had actually eaten quite a few eggs in his time, they were after all, the most compact form of energy and all the important metals known to Cybertronians, but somehow, as he felt the weak, fledgling EM field of the egg melding seamlessly into his own, the idea seemed… repulsive. 

These were his eggs.  
His coding.  
His offspring.  
 _His._

He noted in a distracted sort of way that the egg was still covered in fluids. Slowly, experimentally, he brought it up to his face and gave it a lick. Starscream’s optics widened in alarm at seeing those sharp denta so close to his egg, but he didn’t move. The flavor was nothing special but some ancient line of code was chirping with happiness in the back of his processor. _This is right. This is how it’s supposed to go._

He continued licking until the egg was clean. Then he passed it to Starscream, and took the one the seeker was holding, and repeated the process. Once done with that, he returned the egg to its carrier and reached to take a third from the pile. Starscream settled the now clean eggs in the crook of his folded arms, and cooed at them happily.


End file.
